1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a verification device for an effective visual field of a display, a method for verifying the effective visual field, and a medium storing a program verifying the effective visual field
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile computers are becoming more generalized. However, it is necessary in the design of the mobile computer to plan specifically each mobile computer so as to fit it to the specific use.
As liquid crystal displays are designed to be thinner in thickness and lower in power than CRT displays, crystal displays are used in the mobile computer. But the displays have a problem in that their visual field angles are narrower than CRT displays. So wide visual field angle displays for mounting on the mobile computer have been developed.
On the contrary, there is a requirement that the screen is not seen by another person, in view of security and privacy. From that point of view, a requirement of displays having a narrower angle of the visual field is raised.
For the background problem, in the prior art, the effective visual field of the display for mounting the mobile computer is investigated by CAD drawings on which lines showing boundaries of the effective visual field of the display for mounting on the computer are drawn.
Investigations concerning a real use environment are not accomplished in the prior art, causing a problem that the design of the visual field angle of the display in the real use environment is not realized. Therefore the design of the visual field angle of a display fitting the use of a mobile computer is not fully realized.
For example, when designing a mobile computer for use as a banking terminal, the effective visual field range in the real use environment as the banking terminal should be investigated. But, in the prior art, the investigations from that view point are not conducted.
The present invention is developed to solve the above mentioned problem.
An object of the invention is to provide a verification device verifying the effective visual field of a display.
Another object of the invention is to provide a verification method for verifying the effective visual field of a display.
Another object of the invention is to provide a medium storing a program verifying an effective visual field of a display.
Objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved in accordance with embodiments of the present invention with a verification device verifying the effective visual field of a display, which comprises composing means for composing a use environment for the display by a computer a verifying object, setting means for determining an effective visual field of a verifying object of the display in the use environment composed by the composing means, and displaying means for displaying visually the effective visual field determined by the setting means on a display screen.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the verification device verifying the effective visual field of a display comprises a composing unit composing a use environment for the display by a computer a verifying object, setting means for determining an effective visual field of a verifying object of the display in the use environment composed by the composing unit, and a displaying unit displaying visually the effective visual field determined by the setting unit on a display screen.
Moreover, in accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the verification method for verifying the effective visual field of a display comprises composing a use environment for a display of a verification object of a displaying device in a virtual three dimension space by a computer, setting an effective visual field of the display of the verification object in the use environment, and displaying visually on a display screen the effective visual field.
Moreover, in accordance with embodiments of the present invention, a medium stores a program verifying an effective visual field of a display. The program comprises a process composing a use environment for a display of a verification object by a computer, a process setting an effective visual field of a display of a verification object in the use environment composed by the composing process, and a process displaying visually on a display screen the effective visual field determined by the setting process.
Like this, by using the present invention, the investigation of the effective visual field range of the display of the verification object may be realized, considering the real use environment.
Further, as an example, arranging the human body model, the composing means composes the use environment in the process. In the case, by operating the arranged position or pose of the human body model, or by exchanging the form of the human body without changing the position or pose, the relation between the human body model and the effective visual field range of the display of the verification object may be implemented.
Additionally the implementing method of the present invention determines the visual field image that the human body model observes for the display of the verification object based on the arrangement of the human body model, and displays the determined visual field image on the display screen of a terminal, indicating clearly that the visual field image is within the effective visual field range or not within the effective visual field range. In this way, the relationship between the human body model and the effective field of the display of the verification object is investigated specifically.